Kawaru
The Kawaru are sub-faction of the Breim Herd. The Kawaru are the outcasts of Breimian society who strive for progress and ingenuity with little care for what it takes to achieve their goals. They also worship Argus as their patron deity and revere the Arcane as their favored element. Overview Things to keep in mind about the Kawaru * Their society is inherently individualistic, ambitious, and selfish * The wealthy among the Kawaru do little for the poor and push the narrative that anyone who works hard can make something of them self. * The Kawaru have a "If you don’t work, you don’t eat" mentality. * Politics among the Kawaru are historically corrupt, with the wealthy buying votes to keep the poor out of office. * The Kawaru have historically raided and attacked the Umare in ways that maintain their anonymity. * The Kawaru, while wanting to become independent of the Umare, feel as if the Umare owe them resources as they are still a part of the Breim herd. * The Kawaru steer away from socialist ideals as that is what the Umare are founded on, they instead hold up capitalism as the pinnacle of progress and the way of the future. * They have a heavy focus on science, magic, and innovation, believing that technology will create a better and brighter tomorrow. * The Kawaru value smart work, innovation, and intelligence. * They view they Umare as stubborn, unchanging, cowards unwilling to accept the natural evolution of society. History Origins It happened around 800 years ago, when some began to question the order of the herd's daily life. It was not that they were unhappy within the walls on Nariah, but something felt amiss; lost in traditions and rules, Breimian had come to live without progress. Their lives stood stagnant. Her name was Jade, a simple, unassuming mare born and raised in an average Breimian family. At first glance there was nothing notable about her, for she did not stand out among her fellow neighbors nor had she ever accomplished great feats worth remembering. Yet, Jade was a skilled thinker and ideas bloomed in her head. She imagined ways she could better the life of her herd mates through invention and advances. But the mares ideas were met with resistance and even defiance, as the thought of changing their ways of life were unfathomable. Refusing to give up, Jade took her ideals to the streets and gathered others who believed that the herd could use - no, needed change. There were many who wished to see Breim bloom into the prosperous nation they knew it could be. But the resistance was greater, the horses who valued tradition more were numerous. They were content with their lives, and resented any who wished to turn their world on its head. As Jade’s group grew over the years, those that advocated for advancement became social outcasts: members of the herd, but ostracized from the tight-knit community. The Royal Family, eager to see the herd harmonious again, sought to destroy their liberal agendas by passing laws that slowly pushed the outcasts to the bottom of society’s ladder. The unjust pressure to conform backfired spectacularly: the outcasts, it seemed, were hungry to push back. United by ideals and outraged by the monarchy’s oppression, the group gave themselves a name that plainly stated their confidence: the New Generation. Not long after, an exodus led to the establishment of Sterling, a city that gazed upward into the vast blue sky - a city just for them. Growth''' Years passed and the Kawaru grew, not only in numbers, but in their drive for a better future. The city grew, as did towns and villages surrounding it until the Kawaru had created a small society of their own far away from the traditions of the Umare. As they progressed, so did their inventions, leading them to bigger and better things. Cultural Notes * There is still much animosity between the Kawaru and the Umare, the Kawaru believing the other to be too set in history. It is their belief that progress is the only way Breim can move forward and prosper in Hireath, giving up old ways of life for new and improved teachings. Most hold onto the idea that expanding outward and making connections with the other herds will improve trade, resources, and safety by creating allies. * Other disputes between the two societies have only intensified in the past generations, as the Driven have begun to make greater advancements in technology. Through ways not yet understood, the Umare have continually created similar technologies to be released among the Umare, claiming them as their own. * In recent years, the Umare have also pulled more and more support from the Kawaru, enhancing the smaller faction's lack of resources and making life even more difficult for them. This has bred even more resentment towards the Umare, as they continue to steal Kawaru tech without so much as sending rations to help the already struggling faction. * Things such as healthcare and education aren't as socialized among the Kawaru, and local healers and teachers often have small private practices instead of being part of larger hospitals or schools. While some healers and tutors will provide their services in trade for something else, many require solid payment in the form of crystal shards, making it difficult for many citizens to get the necessities they need. * Wealth disparity is easily seen among the Kawaru, with the wealthy living comparably lavish lifestyles while the poor struggle to make ends meet. The upper district is all but off limits to the majority of poor individuals, and while many strive to make it big in hopes of joining the wealthy, it's not a realistic dream for most. * This wealth disparity can most easily be seen throughout Sterling's separate districts. The upper district houses Sterling's wealthiest and most influential equines, and is kept isolated from the rest of the city. Life in the upper district tends to be quite lavish, and horses living there don't have much to worry about. The middle and lower districts on the other hand, are much poorer, as wealth is not shared and distributed throughout the herd. Social Differences - Overview Despite differentiating views, the equines of the Kawaru are still Breimian and remain part of the herd as a whole. (Though the Umare will almost always deny this as a fact when speaking about the Kawaru among themselves.) Most Kawaru are born into this area of the herd, raised to believe in the Kawaru values of technological and magical progress and experimentation. While some do hail from Umare families this is rare, given the stigma one receives when deciding to follow such ways of life. Many are disowned by their relatives and peers, often finding themselves homeless until they can find a way to get back on their feet. Those that aren't, find themselves hidden away or looked down upon by those around them. In such cases, these equine are often pushed to take the leap and move to Sterling. Much unlike the Umare, the Kawaru earn respect through accomplishments. Though respect among the Kawaru often isn't enough. While those with talent may be moved up in status (and sometimes rank) in order to progress even further, influence and money are often needed for any individual to really make a name for themselves. That said, hard work is valued much in the same way the whole of Breim does, where laziness is frowned upon and not tolerated by most. Many equines here have continued to retain the traditional etiquette of respect, bowing to superiors upon greeting (Though this "bow" is really more of a dip of the head). While no where near as strict as Umare standards, many still consider it rude to address a superior without formality. That said, younger equines among the Kawaru rarely follow the formalities of their predecessors. The structure of the Kawaru society is not as rigid nor as defined as that of Umare. With only a handful of ranks, many conflate superiority with wealth and influence rather than age or skill . This can be a bit confusing to some, unsure how to address those whom they have just met, so most give a quick bow in greeting to anyone they do not know well. Likewise, the Kawaru still hold some amount of stigma when dealing with romantic relationships and physical shows of affection. Over the past centuries, such views have been challenged among the Kawaru with an urge to move further from the roots of such feelings. The herd’s traditional views are continually pushed toward change (as is the basis of these equines existence) but old habits die hard and some vestiges still remain. Even so, there is much more acceptance within the Kawaru when it comes to outward affection and touch, with many individuals even using it as a display of rebellion against the Umare. Economy and Trade * The Kawaru have a (failing) capitalistic economy, and believe that every individual should only receive what they have worked for. * Wealth disparity among the Kawaru is a huge issue, with only a small part of the population having accrued much wealth or influence, while the majority are relatively poor. * While they don't have many trade partners, the Kawaru have been known to reach out to traveling Vagabonds. * '''Common Imports: Glass, Material components, Gemstones, Imbued objects, Interesting tech from other herds, Food (When able), fabric, and clothing * Common Exports: Technology, Small invented contraptions, Imbued objects, Potions, Medicine, and Prosthetics Families, Homes, and living arrangements * Families among the Kawaru are typically rather small, with parents only having one or two children on average due to the limited supply of food and other resources. * Kawaru parents are much more protective of their children than their Umare counterparts, and they often do not let their children do anything unaccompanied. * Multi-generational homes are rare among the wealthy, but are still quite common among the poor, as houses and other living expenses are high. * Kawaru homes vary wildly depending on where they are and who lives within them. Poor families tend to live in homes created out of all sorts of materials, with many built into the cavern walls and built up on top of each other. Wealthy equines typically have much nicer homes made out of better materials, with some even having small attached gardens. Fashion, Art, and Entertainment * Kawaru fashion is incredibly colorful and flashy, with individuals preferring styles that stand out visually rather than blending in. * The Kawaru are quite fond of bright clothing with colorful patterns and textures, and are prone to wearing a multitude of accessories. * Poorer individuals often make their own accessories made of cheaper materials, while wealthier equines have been known to spend quite a bit on custom pieces. * Heavy fabrics are also a favorite among the Kawaru, as the waterfall and skylight often add to the cavern's already rather cold environment. * Tattoos, piercings, and dyes are adored by the Kawaru as a whole, as it allows for even further individual expression. Many equines adorn themselves with these showy body modifications as an act of defiance against the Umare and what they stand for. * Kawaru art is often more modern and experimental in style, with pieces being created with mixed media and most sculptures being made of scrap materials. Education * Schooling among the Kawaru is optional and typically only the wealthy are able to send their children to a proper school or hire private tutors. * The majority of the Kawaru learn what they can at home before going into an apprenticeship in whichever job/field they so choose. * Even so, there are public night co-operative schools, where poorer Kawaru go and teach what they know and share their skill with others in hopes of gleaning something valuable themeslves. These schools are often free to attend, but many choose not to, feeling their time is better spent elsewhere such as perfecting their own trade. Food, Health, and Medicine * While the Kawaru have some of the best and most advanced medical knowlege in all of Hireath, only the wealthy can typically afford it. * Food is also a commodity that is typically afforded mostly to the wealthy, with poorer individuals only getting the scraps. * The lack of these necessities availability to the common Kawaru is often used to control the majority of the population and turn their frustration towards a common enemy - the Umare. * Free clinics and soup kitchens are found in the lower parts of the city to provide help to the poorest of the Kawaru, but it's n where near enough to address the issue as a whole. Births, Weddings, and Deaths * Coming Soon = Values and Law Enforcement The laws of Sterling are simple, yet to the point; an attempt to keep peace and self govern an already governed society. While the laws of Breimian society still technically apply to the Kawaru, the Watch do not patrol the city on a regular basis. In fact, they rarely show up at all, often only visiting the city to pick up a reported criminal currently sitting in the city's holding cells. As such, Sterling is kept in order by The Arisen and the self enforcement of its own citizens. At times, this can cause its own trouble given Sterling’s safety is run by word of mouth. Crime is much higher here than in Nariah, and shady dealings are not uncommon in the back allies and shadows of the tunnels. Some of Sterling's citizens have even taken up the role of bounty hunters, looking for and apprehending known criminals in Kawaru controlled settlements, bringing them to the holding cells. While they do not prevent crimes themselves, they are quick to react to those who choose to commit them. The following are the Values of the Kawaru, and though not all are "official" laws, they are in the very least the guidelines that the Kawaru hold to. * The Arisen have the final say in most things. They are the mouth pieces of the Kawaru * Be the Sterling’s eyes and ears. Report unlawful and shady behavior * Foals shall not be left unattended *Keep the Umare away from Kawaru creations and technology *Look out for yourselves and your family *Be careful in your dealings with the Umare, they are volatile and should not be trusted * No Kawaru shall intentionally harm their brethren; those that do risk forcible banishment or death * Resources shall not be wasted; that which is not used shall be recycled or given to those who can use it Those found in violation of these Kawaru tenets are often fined or imprisoned, though particularly heinous infractions may result in banishment or even death. The Kawaru Revolution Over the last fifty years or so, tensions have grown so strong that many of the Kawaru have risen up as revolutionaries against the Umare, Sneaking in to destroy and steal what they can from those that have oppressed them so long. They have been responsible for many of the recent cave ins and explosions around Nariah, including the one that started the fire during the Aodhian King Amadeus's visit. As life for the Kawaru grows more difficult and the situation more dire, more and more young Kawaru are stepping up to do whatever it takes to secure their secession from the Umare and make their oppressors pay. Religion and Superstitions The Kawaru aren't as openly religious as the Umare, preferring instead to show their dedication to their patron deity with progress. That said, small in home shrines are popular among the Kawaru, and visits to the Temple of the Gods in Sterling are not uncommon. The Temple of the Gods The Temple is located in the northernmost part of Sterling and is built up into the cavern wall with ramps leading up to it's entrance. Upon entering the temple, three statues can be seen towering over all who enter. To the right is a depiction of the goddess, portrayed as a hybrid being. To the left is Ignacio, bent over an anvil with a hammer held between his teeth. In the center, standing taller than the other two, is Argus, beckoning all who visit to seek out the knowledge they have to give. An equine known as the High Priest oversees the temple and it's care while directing and mentoring those who work under them. Temple workers may dedicate themselves to a single god or all three depending on their personal preferences. Though many citizens choose to find work outside the temple, there are a few dedicated individuals who continue to work in service to the gods. The Gods * Argus: Seen as the god of science and progress, Argus is typically depicted with magi-tech parts, such as prosthetics or other additions to emphasize their perceived duality of magic and science. They are depicted as gender fluid and are thought to be the sibling of Ignacio and the goddess. * Alya, Cascade, Kaia: All are thought to be one in the same, embodying nature, life, and healing. They are generally depicted as a single entity, though these depictions are few and far between. When depicted, they are often fused to create a hybrid like deity with wings, fins, and a horn, though they can also be seen as solely a unicorn, pegasus, or hippocampus respectively. Their names are used when in reference to a specific aspect (Kaia for life, Alya for nature, and Cascade for healing) , though most often they are collectively referred to as the goddess. She is thought to be the sister of Argus and Ignacio. * Ignacio: Deeply feared but respected, Ignacio is seen as the god of the forge, volatile and quick to anger, but industrious in his ways. He is thought to be the brother of Argus and the goddess, and is often known as the betrayer. As there are only three physical deities among the Kawaru, they often use the number three and group things in trios, unlike the Umare propensity for the number four. They are also a bit more welcoming of the idea of Ignacio than the Umare, and though he is still feared and distrusted, he is not treated as taboo, as his fires are often necessary for progress. Science, Magic, and Technology The Kawaru have made many technological and magical scientific discoveries over the years, though they often lack the resources to put them into any kind of large production. As such, inventors often work on a commission type basis, only making new product when it's requested to ensure no resource goes to waste. Here is a list of some notable Kawaru scientific discoveries and creations (Many of which have been stolen by the Umare): * High Functioning prosthetics. (Please note, working prosthetics only function if they are built off the existing bone structure of the limb they are meant to replace.) * Teleportation pads (used by the Kawaru to access otherwise inaccessible areas of their caverns for growth, stolen by the Umare as a form of public transportation in Nariah) * The use of Arcane energy as a power source and the discovery that certain crystals can store and conduct this energy. * Vaccines against most common illnesses * Advanced surgical techniques * More to be listed.... ** Note: The Umare have the resources to put these inventions in place in a large scale, but often lack the innovation and drive to create these kinds of things them self. They often treat stolen Kawaru technology as a "fee" for being allowed to continue to reside in the Labyrinth and use the Breimian name for protection and alliances. Though by making these Kawaru inventions more easily accessible and mainstream, it takes business away from the Kawaru inventors themselves. The Kawaru can be assumed to be able to "invent" or have things created in the real world before the year 1800. That said, the Breim do not have access to, nor any desire to build things such as trains and airships, as they are entirely impractical for their way of life. In addition, Breimian technology does not run on things like steam or electricity, but instead on arcane energy. Please keep this in mind when looking for things for characters to invent! As such, much of their technology is integrated with magic as well, giving them a more magi-tech aesthetic. Ranks * Arisen * Driven * Major * Militia * Citizens * Grower * Informer * Uncut * Outcast Notable Figures * Jade, NPC (Deceased) - 'The original founder of the Kawaru movement, Jade is still held in high esteem by all in the faction. * 'The Arcanist - 'The shadow leader of the Kawaru * 'Bo - An old Kawaru Bounty Hunter who's not afraid to get his hooves dirty * Yoshi - The Arisen record keeper. He has long served the Arisen, keeping track of all policies and paperwork for years. Herd Relations Breim - Umare The Kawaru relationship with the Umare is a tense one, with the main body of the herd viewing the Kawaru as less than, and giving them little aid aside from the scraps of food they send every month while stealing every magical and scientific advancement the Kawaru creates. As such, resentment has built up among the Kawaru against the Umare, causing a sense of unrest as the smaller faction plans to rebel against their oppressors. Vagabonds While still wary of outsiders, the Kawaru are much more accepting, especially of vagabond visitors. While they generally don't have much to offer by way of trade, they are wonderful resources of knowledge about the surface and are often willing to perform small retrieval tasks in return for goods. They also tend to have a wide variety of connections, which is something the progressive Kawaru value greatly. Serora The Kawaru know little of the desert dwellers, though rumors have begun prompting them to seek out the Seroran refugees. Only time will tell where that will lead.... War Forged The Kawaru have little knowlege of the herd that lies beyond their northern border, and even less contact with them. It's not often the two factions paths cross, and so far, there has been nothing of note to happen between the two. Talori The Kawaru have had little contact with any equines from Aquore, and those they have met have all been rogues. While happy to keep these rogues at a distance, they provide trade opportunities that few others do for the ingenuitive faction. The resources and information they provide is often seen as worth the risk of working with them, though very rarely (if ever) do they ever invite the rogues into the labyrinth. Aodh While the Kawaru have respect for the economic practices and ingenuity of the Aodh, they find them untrustworthy, and an adversary that is to be feared. Kirins While not as fearful of the kirins or their creator as the Umare tend to be, they are still incredibly wary and unsure of the scaled outsiders who just showed up within the labyrinth one day. While the Kawaru have opened up their city to the kirins, there is still quite a bit of distrust between them. Text by DawnsComing and GingerBluesCategory:Breim Category:Kawaru Category:Faction